


Better Late Than Never

by Capsicle2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Baby Morgan Stark - Freeform, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnant Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Uncle Happy Hogan, giving birth in a car, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: When Steve goes into labor, Tony is away on a business trip. Luckily, Happy is there to help.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan & Steve Rogers, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 183





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I said in another author's note that this story was inspired by a chapter in one of my other works. I had to write it and here it is! I normally don't write a lot of Happy and Steve interactions, so this was the perfect excuse. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

Steve curses when he’s met with Tony’s personalized voicemail instead of Tony himself. For hours he’s been trying to get a hold of his husband, only for the calls and messages to go ignored. If it were any other time Steve wouldn’t have cared if Tony didn’t pick up right away. But this time was different.

He was having a baby.

Steve tries again, even though he already knows he’ll get the same response. He ends the call and presses his phone against his forehead, the urge to throw it across the room tempting. He takes a breath to calm himself, only to choke on the air when his belly spasms painfully.

Steve curses again for an entirely different reason and sets his phone down on the kitchen counter. He places both hands on the sides of the granite surface, fingers gripping it tightly as he waits for the contraction to taper off.

They’re about ten minutes apart, and have been for the past few hours. His water hasn’t broken yet but by the way things were progressing, he wouldn’t be surprised if it were to break any minute.

He breathes through the pain until the contraction ends and he’s able to relax again. He stands up straight, one hand finding his belly and rubbing the spot where his daughter was currently positioned.

“Guess you’re tired of being in there, huh?” Steve pokes at his belly, chuckling softly when his daughter responds with a kick.

From the beginning, Steve knew she was going to take after Tony. Her stubbornness could very well be something she picked up from him, but Tony was just as stubborn. Their daughter was no different. She did things her way. If she wanted to enter the world ahead of schedule, then she was going to do it.

Steve only wishes she had decided to make her grand entrance when Tony was still in town. He had been called for a meeting in Hong Kong to address some of the issues his tower was experiencing. It wasn’t something he could easily get out of-Pepper made sure of that- but he had assured Steve he'd make it back before Morgan arrived.

Only their daughter had other ideas.

The last thing Steve wants to do is panic, but he can’t help the uneasy feeling that washes over him. This was all wrong. From the very moment they knew they were expecting, Tony had promised to be there for more than just the birth. And for the most part he kept that promise. Tony did everything and anything to prevent himself from missing a single moment. He had been there for the gender reveal, the first kick; nothing was missed.

All except for the most important thing.

“Dammit, Tony,” Steve sighs. He glares at his phone when it refuses to ring. Tony was usually pretty good about picking up. But when he was tied up in a meeting-like he was now-getting him to answer the phone was impossible.

Steve regrets letting him go.

He makes another attempt to get a hold of his husband, only to be met with the same result. The next contraction is already building. One glance at the time shows that it hasn’t even been ten minutes since the last one.

“Shit!” Steve cries out and his hands slap down on the counter. His eyes squeeze shut and his legs wobble, threatening to give out. He breathes steadily through the pain, small groans escaping him when the contraction peaks.

Waiting around for Tony wasn’t an option anymore. Steve waits until the contraction has ended before he’s dialing another number. Pepper was usually better about answering her phone than Tony, but even calling her proves to be futile. She’s busy too.

Steve takes a shaky breath. “This is fine,” he tries to convince himself. “Everything’s okay. I’m fine.”

Those words do little to offer assurance. He wasn’t fine. He was in labor and his husband was in another country. Nothing about his situation was fine.

The thought of calling his best friends comes to mind, but then he’s reminded of the mission they’re tied up in. His hiatus affected the team and they were left taking on more work. They had more than enough people now on the team, but his and Tony’s absence still created a hole.

Steve tries another number, muttering a quick prayer when the phone rings. The other end is picked up almost instantly.

“Happy?” Steve asks, hopeful.

“Hello?”

“Happy! It’s me, Steve.” Steve cringes at his own words. Of course Happy would know who he is. Another contraction decides to hit at this moment and Steve hisses in pain.

“Hey. You all right?”

“Not really. I’m trying to get a hold of Tony and-”

“You and me both. I’m supposed to pick him up-”

“Is he back?”

“He said he was boarding the jet soon but that was an hour ago.”

“Shit. He’s not answering and I really need him to get home.”

“Is everything okay?”

“I’m in labor.”

Happy mutters a curse. “Okay. Don’t panic. I can try him again and-”

“No. Can you come get me? I can’t drive.”

“Of course. Don’t move .”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

* * *

Steve makes sure the bag for the hospital is packed before Happy arrives. He had spent the past few weeks getting it together in case his daughter decided to come early, and now he was thankful he had been prepared. She wasn’t waiting for anyone, especially her own father.

Happy had said Tony was on his way back, but the lack of communication on Tony’s part was worrisome. The time zone didn’t help and he wonders if maybe his husband had dozed off on the flight home. Steve would understand if he did. Tony was working harder than ever.

He just wished the one time Tony decided to sleep wouldn’t be when their daughter was going to be born.

Steve pauses his packing when his belly spasms. He cries out and grips the side of his stomach, taking deep, slow breaths as he waits it out. They were closer now and the intensity was increasing.

His water hadn’t broken yet, which he was grateful for, but at the rate the contractions were coming, he wouldn’t be surprised if it broke soon.

The contraction ends and Steve rushes to gather his belongings for the hospital. He regrets coming out to the lake house. If they were back at the compound then he’d only have to go down to the medbay to give birth. The lake house was their private home, and at the time it had been perfect to hide away until their daughter arrived. Steve hadn’t anticipated Tony’s emergency and the baby’s early arrival.

Happy arrives a few minutes later and lets himself in. Steve is coming down the stairs to greet him when the next contraction washes over him. He groans and steadies himself on the rail. Happy rushes over to help.

“You okay? How bad is it?”

Steve only groans again and he hangs his head. The pain is worse, preventing him from forming any words. Happy must understand because he answers for him.

“Bad, huh?” He asks and Steve nods. “Okay. Has your water broken?”

“N-no.” Steve manages to grit out. The contraction is beginning to taper off. “They’re getting closer. Seven minutes, I think. Maybe five.”

“Okay. The car’s up front and running. You have everything?”

“Y-yeah.” Steve nods and Happy helps him down the stairs. Steve stops once they reach the last step. “My phone!” He remembers. “It’s-it’s on the kitchen counter.”

“I’ll get it.”

Happy leads Steve toward the front door, then he rushes in the direction of the kitchen to grab the phone that was almost left behind. He returns a minute later and carefully helps the laboring super soldier out the door.

Steve cries out suddenly and uses Happy as leverage. The muscles in his abdomen coil, followed by a pressure between his legs.

“Shit!” Steve glances down and Happy’s curious gaze follows. Steve can’t see it, but he can feel the wet spot growing along the front of his sweats. “My water broke.”

“Okay. Okay, that’s...Dammit! Don’t panic!”

“You’re panicking.”

“I’m not. I’m calm...I’m...I’m fine. Do you want to change?” Happy questions.

“No. Let’s just go. Sorry about the car.” Steve winces at the thought of getting into the car in his current state.

“Not my car. You can apologize to your husband. I’m pretty sure he won’t mind.”

Happy helps Steve into the front seat and throws the bag in the back, then he’s rushing to the driver’s side and climbing in. His head whips in Steve’s direction when Steve groans.

“Another!” Happy exclaims. Now he was panicking.

Steve doesn’t respond; he can’t. He grips the door handle and squeezes, no doubt crushing it and destroying more of the car. Tony shouldn’t mind.

“It’s fine.” Steve is left panting after the contraction ends. “Just go. There’s time.”

Happy doesn’t appear convinced but he has no choice but to trust that Steve was right. “If you say so,” he says, then pulls out of the driveway and speeds off toward the road.

The drive is mostly filled with silence. The only sounds that emerge is that of Steve's labored breathing and moans of pain. His eyes are shut and he’s resting his head back against the seat. He finds it’s more comfortable to be reclined in the seat, and he allows himself to rest. His break doesn’t last long, and he hisses in pain when his belly contracts.

“How are you doing?” Happy steals a glance in his direction. “Good?”

“Not really. I’m having a baby,” Steve grits out. He groans again. “Shit. It hurts.”

“I know.” Happy winces in sympathy. “But you’ve been through worse right?”

Steve only cries out in response. The contractions are coming one after the other, not once giving Steve a chance to catch his breath. Another one is beginning to build and when it peaks, Steve can’t hold back the small scream. Tears blur his vision and he shuts his eyes to hold them in, but a few escape and roll down his face.

His back arches and he screams again. “Happy!” Steve reaches blindly for Happy’s hand, finding his free one and gripping it tightly. Happy cries out from the tight grasp.

“Steve. Cap, that hurts. Ow ow.”

It finally registers that he is probably breaking bones and Steve releases Happy’s hand. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-”

Another contraction cuts him off.

“It’s okay,” Happy is quick to assure. “Just breathe.”

“I’m...trying…” Steve says through gritted teeth. The contraction intensifies and he cries out again. “Go faster!”

Happy huffs and glances down at the speedometer; he was already going fast, and any faster would be too dangerous. “I would go faster but-” Happy pauses when Steve lets out another cry of pain. “-I’m going as fast as I can. We’ll be there soon okay?”

Steve whimpers and throws his head back. He focuses on his breathing. In and out. In and out. In and-

An incoming call interrupts his meditation and Steve’s eyes snap open, immediately landing on the little screen when his husband’s name appears.

“Tony?” Happy quickly answers the call.

“Hey. Sorry, I know it’s late. Steve isn’t answering and-”

“He’s with me.” Happy glances quickly in Steve’s direction, wincing when he notices his face contort in pain. “Just breathe,” he tells him.

“Happy?” Tony’s voice is laced with concern. “What’s going on? Is he okay?”

“Fine, for the most part. Your daughter decided she wants out.”

“Shit. Can I talk to him?”

“Tony!” Steve doesn’t mean to cry out the name, but the contraction has worsened, along with the pressure deep in his pelvis. He feels the baby drop and he groans. “Tony, where are you?”

“On the jet. Honey, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know she’d be-.”

“She’s coming now!”

“I know and I’m sor-”

Steve blows out a breath and feels himself bear down against the pressure. It feels right and he takes another breath before doing it again. He grunts softly and continues to push.

“Tony,” Happy takes control over the conversation. He presses down a little harder on the accelerator. “This baby’s coming now.”

Steve cries out and reaches for the band of his pants, shoving them down his legs until they’re around his ankles. A part of him feels ashamed for being this exposed to Happy, but the other half of him can’t bring himself to care. He was giving birth. No one said it was going to be pretty.

Delivering his daughter in the car was not part of the plan. He was supposed to be at the hospital with Tony by his side. All of this was wrong.

“Steve?” Happy’s voice tears through his thoughts. Steve peers up at him with glistening eyes. “Just hold on.”

“C-can’t. I have to push.” Steve announces and he brings his chin down to his chest, pushing as hard as he can. The pressure is replaced by a fiery burn and Steve throws his head back with a scream. The stretch comes next and he reaches down between his legs, fingers brushing against wet, sticky hair. “Oh my God! She’s coming!”

He can make out the sound of Tony’s voice but he can’t comprehend the words. Steve tunes the voice out completely, too engrossed on his current task. The baby inches closer and more of her head appears. Steve places both feet on the dash and spreads his legs as far as he can.

The car comes to a stop and Steve glances around frantically. Why were they stopping?

His question is answered when Happy quickly unbuckles himself and scrambles out of the car. The next contraction begins to build and Steve pushes along with it, crying out when his daughter’s head slides out to her brow.

The door to his side is thrown open and Happy is there, ready to assist in any way he can. Steve screams again and one hand flies out, finding purchase in Happy’s arm and gripping it tight.

“Push. I see her. Just keep pushing,” Happy instructs.

Steve takes a deep breath and blows it out, then he bears down again. His back arches and his body lifts off the seat. He groans, voicing the start of another contraction, and he pushes hard, screaming when he stretches wider. Then finally, the head slides out completely.

Happy is the one who cups her head and he huffs out a small laugh. He peers up at Steve. “She’s almost here. Come on, just a little more.”

“I can’t.” Steve shakes his head. More tears are beginning to form and stream down his face. “It hurts.”

“I know, but it’s almost over. You can do this,” Happy encourages.

Steve is ready to protest, but even if he wanted to, he’d never be given the chance. His belly contracts and the urge to push can no longer be ignored. He grips the side of his seat and gives in to his body’s need, bearing down as hard as he can. His efforts pay off and more of his daughter emerges.

“One more. Come on! Push!” Happy says, his voice full of excitement.

Steve leans forward and with a yell, pushes one last time. He slumps back, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He musters up enough strength to lift his head, and that’s when he’s met with the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. His daughter is held securely in Happy’s hands.

“She’s here.” Happy smiles and gently lays the newborn over her father’s chest. She takes her first breath, and the car fills with the sound of her cries. Happy quickly shrugs off his suit jacket to place it over her tiny form.

Steve brings her close, unable to hold back his tears of happiness. She was finally here.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he coos, and adjusts the makeshift blanket around her. She continues to announce her displeasure with her new home. It’s a beautiful sound. “Shh. It’s okay. You’re all right.”

“Is she okay?” Steve snaps his head back in the direction of the tiny screen, completely forgetting that Tony was still on the line. “Steve? Hon?”

“She’s good,” Steve assures, giving his daughter a look over. Her hair is dark like Tony’s, and Steve just knows she’ll have his eyes too. “She’s beautiful, Tony. She looks like you.”

“Yeah?” Steve can hear the smile in Tony’s voice. “Maguna,” Tony says, softly and Steve smiles at the nickname.

They hadn’t decided on a name for her. Tony liked the name Morgan whereas Steve wasn’t sure what to name their daughter. Tony insisted on calling her Morgan whenever he spoke to her, and eventually he created the nickname and began using that.

Steve decides on a name.

“Morgan’s okay, Tones,” he says with a smile. He peers up at the man who helped them. “We both are.”

* * *

It’s late by the time Tony gets to the hospital. He rushes through the front doors and toward the maternity ward, repeating the number of the room over and over in his head. He reaches the correct floor and takes off in a small sprint until he’s standing at the door to the room. He slowly opens the door, careful not to disturb the people inside.

Steve is awake and he glances up, sending Tony a tired smile. “Hey,” he greets, his voice thick with sleep.

“Hey.” Tony smiles and steps further into the room, his eyes immediately landing on the bundle in his husband’s arms. His smile grows wider. “Wow. She’s here.”

Steve nods and adjusts their daughter to give Tony a proper look. “She’s beautiful.”

“She is. Oh wow. Can I-” Tony trails off and Steve nods.

Morgan is carefully placed in her father’s arms, and that’s when Tony’s world changes. She was tiny, fitting perfectly in the crook of his arm as if she was meant to be there all along. Her head is covered in a hat, but it can’t fully contain the hair underneath, giving him a glimpse of her dark strands.

“Hi, Maguna,” Tony coos. His daughter’s eyes open and lock with his own. “Daddy’s here, sweetheart. I’m here.”

“About time,” Steve jokes.

“God, honey, I’m so sorry. I never should’ve left.”

“It’s okay. You’re here now.”

“How are you feeling?” Tony asks and he gently lowers himself down on the bed beside his husband.

“Exhausted. I’ve maybe only slept twenty minutes,” Steve says, doing his best to stifle a yawn.

“You can rest now. I’m not going anywhere.”

Steve smiles, content with those words.

“So we’re really naming her Morgan?” Tony questions and Steve nods. “And her middle name? We haven’t decided on that.”

“I already filled out the birth certificate. I put down Morgan H. Stark.”

“H?”

“I figured it made sense to name her after the person who helped bring her into this world.”

“I like it. I think she will, too. It’s one hell of a story we get to tell.”

“I’m not surprised. She’s your daughter.”

Tony chuckles and glances down at Morgan. She’s fallen back to sleep.

A soft knock on the door interrupts. It opens and Happy pokes his head in, smiling at the sight of the small family. He enters the room, showing off the balloon and pink teddy bear.

“Hey. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing. Glad to see you made it home okay.”

“Trust me, I was freaking out the whole way over. That was one of the craziest phone calls I have ever been a part of,” Tony says.

“Thank you.” Steve accepts the gifts with a smile. “Did you want to hold her?”

Happy nods his head and Morgan is placed in his outstretched arms. “She’s beautiful. Her name’s Morgan, right?”

“Morgan H. Stark,” Tony says proudly. “Congrats, buddy. My daughter is named after you.”

“Me? Oh no. I can’t-”

“You did a lot,” Steve interrupts. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t been there. She’s here safely because of you.”

“I just wanted to help.”

“You did a lot more than that.” Tony rises to his feet and moves toward his friend. He lays a hand over his shoulder. “I owe you big time for keeping them safe.”

“It was nothing,” Happy replies modestly. He smiles when Morgan yawns and opens her eyes for him. “You look so much like your dad,” he whispers to her. “I’m glad you’re here. You really do know how to make an entrance.”

Steve winces at the memory. “The car. Oh God, Tony. I’m sorry.”

Tony dismisses his husband with a wave. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t even care about that. I’m just glad you two are okay.”

“Do you need me to do anything else while I’m here?” Happy asks.

“Nah.” Tony shakes his head, then he remembers his teammates and Pepper. “Actually, can you let everyone know?”

“No problem, boss.” Happy gives an affirmative nod.

Morgan is placed back in Tony’s arms and Happy leaves to notify their friends of the newest arrival. Tony takes his original spot beside Steve, smiling when his husband curls up close.

“I’m so proud of you.” Tony places a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “That must’ve been scary as hell.”

“It was,” Steve admits. He reaches out with one hand to gently stroke Morgan’s cheek. “But it was worth it.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I missed it.”

“It’s okay. You’re here now. Better late than never.”


End file.
